


Overlap [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal/Peter White Collar vid to Ani DiFranco's Overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dewey3067, lamentables and Miriam for beta, and my boy for technical advice. Spoilers up to 1.07.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/tmAQJW5R96Y)  
**Download:** [new improved version (WMV, 55Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Overlap_chinashop.wmv) (right click, save as to download)

["Overlap" lyrics by Ani DiFranco](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/anidifranco/overlap.html)


End file.
